The Wedding of Delia and Julian
by Pete the Rock
Summary: The mother of Ash and the father of Elyon's protector tie the knot with a lot of people showing up.


_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon or W.I.T.C.H._

* * *

 _ **The Wedding of Delia and Julian**_

* * *

One was a mother who watched her son step out to the world of Pokémon. One was a father who fought against a tyrant with his son. Now, these two would be united. However, tragedy seemed to be unfolding in a tent outside of Pallet Town as Ash and Caleb began turning purple. "Hang on, Caleb," Ash called.

"You… too," Caleb struggled. Consciousness fading, both began falling to their knees. Both were on the verge of passing out. "Tell… Cornelia… that… that I love..."

"Tell… Irma that… I love…" Matt and a tanned brunette with spiky hair worked feverishly to fix what cut their circulation. Whatever was choking the two, it was removed and Ash and Caleb began to breathe again. Gary, Tracey, Eric, Nigel and Pikachu came in to check on Ash. All wore black tuxedos with blue bow ties, even Pikachu donning the look. Color returning, Ash and Caleb's lives were spared.

"Everyone okay?" the tanned teen asked.

"We're good, Brock," Ash huffed. "Sorry, it's just been sometime since I wore something like this." Matt believed Ash, knowing that he never dressed for occasions such as a wedding.

"Yeah, I remember wearing that when we saw all those Exeggutors with that magician before Charmander evolved to Charmeleon." Ash recalled the moment but had an extra detail in mind.

"Except the bow ties there were clip-ons. These are _real_ ties." Despite the history lesson, Caleb adjusted himself to the tuxedo.

"It's not often I wear something like this," Nigel mentioned. "It's gonna be fun once in a while to don these." Pikachu agreed.

"Though you gotta admit," Tracey spoke up. "These suits are pretty tight, especially around the torso and the waist." Gary glanced to Pikachu who wasn't feeling the same restraint.

"Pikachu doesn't feel bothered by it," he pointed out. Pikachu leaped up to Ash's shoulder to get a better look at the young men. "Heck, Pikachu looks sharp in it." Pikachu squeaked to the compliment.

"Better him than Paul attending, right?" believed Brock.

"For sure, though I wouldn't have minded Zoey to see it," Ash thought up. Suddenly, he turned to Caleb, nerves starting to collect.

"To think, months ago," he reviewed. "We were mere strangers which one came to the other's world. In mere hours, we'll no longer be strangers." Ash nodded before he knew the rest.

"We're gonna be brothers. Man, how much transition has passed?" Julian entered to see the boys. The groom wore a white tuxedo with a red bow tie as opposed to the younger set.

"Everyone…" he started. "You're all looking spiffy." The group nodded before Julian scratched Pikachu's ears, tickling the mouse. That's when he glanced to his son and soon-to-be stepson. "Ash… Caleb… I don't know about you, but… I'm nervous as all heck. Not because I'm marrying your mother, Ash… Because I'm starting over with love as a family." Ash and Caleb understood Julian's hesitation.

"At least my new mother's not some power-hungry woman," Caleb reminded.

"And at least my new dad's more around than the old version," Ash recalled. Meanwhile, the guardians were in another tent which Delia had been preparing for the wedding. Delia wore a strapless pearl white gown with a silk skirt. Sequins decorated the front like a breastplate while also wearing a matching pair of elegant flower pattern finger-less gloves.

"Delia, that dress is to die for!" awed Cornelia. She wore a pearl white gown that reached her inch-high dress pumps as she held Bellossom. The guardians wore the same gown but different colors: Will wore hot pink, Irma wore aquamarine, Taranee wore red and Hay Lin wore sky blue. Elyon also wore the same gown but in yellow while holding her Pichu. Also in the giant tent was May wearing a red shoulder-less gown, a redhead girl in an aquamarine long-sleeve gown and a blue-haired girl donning a white gown. The redhead held an armless blue mouse with a rubber ball like tail while the blue-haired held a brown bunny with fleece around the ears and wearing a white dress.

"I wanted something a little more sophisticated but the townspeople were a big help," Delia chuckled. "The women chose this gown, and I started to fall for it faster than I did Julian." Believing it was a joke, the girls and some of the Pokémon laughed.

"Funny enough, Max and I found our outfits in Petalburg, this one I couldn't refuse," May giggled before turning to the other redhead. "Didn't you also find that dress in Cerulean, Misty?" The redhead nodded.

"Same here," the blue-haired agreed. "In fact, Ash and Brock got their tuxes at the same place."

"Talk about convenient," Hay Lin nodded. During talk, Misty glanced to Irma, suddenly becoming upset. Irma spotted the expression.

"Hey, this is not a time to get sad, Misty," Irma warned. "It's a great moment for all of us." To Misty, Irma's the topic for her sadness.

"I was a fool," she admitted. "I liked Ash. I was just too stubborn and focused on getting my bike replaced over anything else Ash did." Irma patted Misty on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't let this get to you, alright?" she assured. "There are boys out there who wouldn't mind your personality. He'll be out there. Besides, I can't wait for the after party to dance with Ash." The bunny awed Irma, cheering while squirming in Dawn's arms.

"Buneary apparently wants to be with Pikachu at the after party for the same deal," she believed. The girls and Delia awed the idea. Cornelia reached Dawn and Buneary, ready to give her support.

"You got my support, girl!" she grinned before exchanging a fist and a paw. As Buneary received the support, a roar from outside. The roar sounded familiar.

"Could it be?" wondered May. The guardians exited the tent to see Charizard flying in. May and Dawn peeked out to see the winged Pokémon.

"Hey, big guy!" greeted Taranee. "Came to see Ash's mom get married?" Charizard growled with a smile on his face. Misty and Dawn came out to see Charizard as well.

"You're visiting from Charicific Valley and not Liza or Charla?" asked Misty. Charizard shyly sighed. That's when Dawn met Charizard.

"So you're Ash's Charizard, huh?" she questioned. Charizard fluffed a nod. "I'm one of Ash's new friends. Name's Dawn and this is Buneary." Charizard growled to greet the two. People and Pokémon came to the wedding. A blue-haired young woman wearing a white dress reached the table where there were gifts aplenty with a blue flower bud. Behind her was a family: a brunette man and a blond woman with a little blond girl in a white dress holding a basket of flower petals.

"What's the Celadon City Gym Leader doing here?" he asked. The Gym Leader turned to see the family.

"Professor Hale!" she gasped. "I see, that's your wife?"

"Indeed, Erika. She's here to see Molly be the flower girl today." Erika giggled to Molly's job. With many gifts like a cookbook from Yan, perfumes from Erika, money donated for the wedding, a jewelry box from the Hales… an assortment of gifts offered, including new cleaning equipment for Mimey. Misty, Dawn, the guardians and their Pokémon saw Ash, Max, Caleb and Pikachu greeting the guests. Molly had a talk with Max and learning their jobs today. Irma whistled to Ash.

"Looking good, handsome!" she teased. Buneary hopped to Pikachu before performing a curtsy. Pikachu saw and blushed, making Buneary's eyes turn to hearts.

"You want a retort, Irma?" he sneered. "You're looking better!" Irma laughed as she reached and kissed Ash. Misty mulled to the sight. The other guardians reunited with their boyfriends before most of them headed toward a white gazebo decorated with streamers and balloons. During the walk to the seats, Elyon caught up with Ash.

"Nervous?" she asked.

"Little," he replied. "Though, I think Caleb's more nervous than I am."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I had to move Jessie from her shared cell with James and Meowth to one even deeper in the dungeon." This made Ash curious, as well as Misty.

"What do you mean?" the redhead asked. "Is that where Team Rocket is?" Elyon nodded.

"That's what happens when you free a tyrant bent on controlling the universe. Anyway, Jessie's screams kept echoing from the dungeon and it had given everyone massive headaches. Some of the prisoners suffered migraines, including the two she's with. She yelled about wanting to become queen so constantly, I'm surprised she hadn't worn out her vocal cords. Raythor and a few other guards moved her _deep_ within the dungeon. Not just relief for me and the staff in the castle but the prisoners as well." Ash nodded, a wise decision on Raythor's part.

"She'll never learn," he sighed. As everyone found a seat, Erika and Molly found Cornelia who stood by a young pink-haired woman who had hoops for her hair design. Professor Oak began checking his notes while Brock, Matt, Max and Tracey also joined. However, Brock saw the pink-haired and dashed to her.

"Nurse Joy!" he cheered as he reached and held her gloved hands, wearing the same dress as Cornelia and Erika. "Perhaps this is a sign of things to come!" Cornelia and Erika backed away from Brock while he seemed to be proposing to Joy. "I know today, you're a bridesmaid but it would be wonderful if you became my maid of honor as my bri-AH!" A blue frog with orange cheeks jabbed glowing purple fingers into Brock's side, causing him to lose grip.

"Croagunk erected a sign of things _going!_ " scorned Erika. "Like you!" Croagunk dragged Brock away, concerning Oak.

"I still need my groomsman!" he called.

"He'll be fine," Max assured.

"He'd better be, we start in 15 minutes." Oak studied the notes on a clipboard. "Okay… When it starts, Brock, Tracey and Matt will enter first before Nurse Joy, Erika and Cornelia follow." One more Bellossom and Cornelia's got to Molly's side with two more Pokémon. These were green human-like creatures with a white hair and hands of roses, a red and blue. They appeared to have eye-masks and capes. "Before Molly, the Bellossoms and Roserades come down the aisle, it's Julian and Caleb. All have their assignments?" All raised their hands, ready to go. This included a large purple pile of sludge who crawled toward Cornelia. She turned to see it before screaming.

"Get it away!" she yelled. Her Bellossom began to freak as well but Oak, Brock and Tracey arrived to stop the sludge with eyes.

"No, Muk!"

"Down, boy!" ordered Brock. Before Muk could swarm on anyone, the Roserades made their eyes glow before it made Muk glow. The Pokémon was soon lulled to sleep. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Get that thing out of here…" ordered Cornelia. Bellossom cried to the scare.

"Sorry about that, Cornelia," Oak apologized. "Muk takes a bit of a shine to new people. He's not bad, just overeager at times." He brought out a red/white ball to beam Muk inside. "I'll make sure he's brought back to the ranch after the wedding. Places everyone!" The groomsmen and bridesmaids shifted themselves for the wedding. Everyone who came to see found seats, including Ash and Irma who sat together. Hay Lin sat with Eric, Taranee's with Nigel and Misty mulled some more at the sight of her former traveling friend with a guardian. May, Elyon and Dawn sat by Misty while making sure she didn't throw any fits.

"Quite the crowd, here!" noted Dawn.

"Yeah, you'd think we might have several people but I'm believing we have about a thousand here for this," May gulped. "I'm getting a feeling Ash is the one responsible." That's when Elyon spotted the three groomsmen about to enter. Cameramen readied their cameras.

"Guys, it's about to start," she warned. All became quiet, even the Pokémon who sat at the side of the gazebo. As soon as Brock, Tracey and Matt reached, the bridesmaids started their walk. Erika, Cornelia and Joy proceeded down the aisle with bouquets in hand. They reached the gazebo before stepping to their right from the groomsmen's left. Caleb nodded before Julian reached his side. Snaps from the cameras sounded.

"I'm starting to see this a few years from now," Caleb whispered.

"I don't plan on getting married again," scoffed Julian.

"Nah, just switch the roles and you're the one walking me down the aisle before her." Julian snickered, realizing his son's future. Reaching the end, Caleb and Cornelia nodded. Julian stood in front of the gazebo while Molly, the Bellossoms and Roserades walked down the aisle. Molly scattered white and pink rose petals on the rug before everyone realized the bride's arrival. Molly and the Pokémon reached the end and the priest bowed to their service. Cornelia knelt and waived the group over to allow the bride to come. Molly came to Cornelia while the Roserades and Bellossoms dashed to see the other Pokémon. Her face covered by a white veil, all rose and faced the bride, including Ash. Organ music played while she journeyed from the back to the front. Irma held Ash's hand. To Ash, Irma wanted to make sure everything's okay. He turned, smiled and nodded before resuming to watch his mother make her walk. She stood by the side with the bridesmaids while Julian stood on the side with the groomsmen and his son. The priest had the floor.

"Everyone, please be seated," he ordered. As commanded, everyone sat except for the Pokémon. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. We have… quite a crowd on hand. Certainly a lot of people coming to witness two people willing to go from two different to one united. Some people in the crowd have not know each other until today. Some have seen faces since the first day of their lives. Today, Julian and Delia have come to unite two families into one. I, for one, am proud that we've been given nice weather for a day like this." Everyone nodded, agreeing to the weather. "As I have mentioned, Julian and Delia are making the next step in their lives. As we are ready to unite the two, if anyone has doubt as to why these two should not wed, become a family, speak now. Otherwise, hold your peace until the end." Everyone remained quiet. "So it will be. Sir Julian, please reveal Miss Delia's face from behind the veil?" As Julian obeyed to the command, Irma tightened her grip on Ash. She saw herself in Delia's gown facing Ash in Julian's spot.

' _How I wish that's me and Ash being hitched now,'_ she dreamed. Cornelia started to shed a few tears at the sight, same with Elyon, May, some of the other women in the audience and some of the Pokémon.

"Do we have the rings?" Max came forward with two golden rings on a pillow. He then turned to his sister.

"May, don't ask me to be the ring bearer at your wedding," he warned. May blushed in embarrassment, making everyone laugh.

"That's alright, Max," she tried to regain composure. "I'm sure I'll find someone to do the job, even a Pokémon." Julian took the rings before Caleb rubbed his head. The priest continued.

"Let us proceed," he called to order. Delia offered her hand to Julian as the priest began the vow. "Julian, will you accept Delia as your beloved wife, and become her beloved husband to live in the harmony of your heart, your soul and your world, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, overcoming the many perilous obstacles that come betwixt you and her until death do you part, in front of your friends and families?" Julian slipped the ring onto Delia's finger.

"I do," he replied. "And I will until I can do no longer in my life." The priest now turned to Delia, now holding Julian's ring.

"Delia, will you accept Julian as your beloved husband and become his beloved wife to live in the harmony of your heart, your soul and your world, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, overcoming the many perilous obstacles that come betwixt you and her until death do you part, in front of your friends and families?" Delia slipped the ring onto Julian's hand.

"I do," she answered. Elyon, the guardians, the trainers teared up at vows acknowledged.

"Let it be known that these two have acknowledged their love together and are ready to live lives as one. Upon those above and here as our witnesses, I happily pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." At last, Julian and Delia kissed. Everyone cheered and applauded the marriage.

' _Just like that,'_ Irma minded. _'That's how I want my wedding to go.'_ Ash looked to Irma, a possibility that he wanted the same thing she did. Will looked to Matt, thoughts to how their marriage would go as did Taranee and Nigel and Hay Lin and Eric. While she saw Caleb meet with his new mother and father, Cornelia began to dream herself about having her wedding. She looked back to Buneary who remembered her words of encouragement.

" _You got my support, girl!"_ the words returning. Buneary hopped to Pikachu as Elyon and the guardians came to get their Pokémon. Buneary tapped Pikachu on the shoulder and when he turned, she kissed him. Elyon and the guardians saw and ate the scene with coos. When Buneary pulled her head from a blushing Electric Mouse Pokémon, she turned to see Cornelia with a thumb up. Half an hour away at a dining hall, Everyone watched Julian and Delia cut a large wedding cake to the cheers of everyone. With Irma and Cornelia, Ash and Caleb now came together with glasses of soda.

"Cheers!" the four cheered as they clanked glasses.

"Well, it's official, now!" chuckled Caleb. "You and I… we're brothers." Ash also chuckled, still trying to absorb everything at him.

"This will take some time to get used to," he shyly confessed.

"Maybe but you two acted like brothers before today," Cornelia pointed out. The other guardians, Elyon, Misty, May, Brock, Max and Dawn arrived to give their praises to the new family.

"Congratulations, you two!" praised Dawn. She wrapped around Ash to hug before releasing and hugging Caleb.

"Now, you two are just like me, Brock, May and Max," Misty pointed out. Caleb snickered to Misty's hint.

"Okay, but how often are siblings from other worlds?" he countered. The kids laughed, knowing the point.

"Good one," Will giggled. May and Misty hugged Caleb while Will, Hay Lin, Elyon and Taranee offer Ash some wraps.

"Thanks, guys," Ash accepted. Cornelia came from behind with her own hug before giving Ash a cheeky smooch.

"Can you blame Ash for getting this much love?" asked Max. Without warning, a familiar squeak sounded in Ash's ear. From his shoulder, Huggles emerged. This awed the trainer.

"Mister Huggles! You wanted to give me love as well?" The trainers cooed to seeing Huggles.

"That's not Caleb's pet, is it?" asked Misty.

"It's Matt's," Caleb corrected. Pikachu climbed on Ash's head before Pichu leaped from Elyon's shoulder.

"Prince?" she called. Pichu climbed up onto Ash's body and parked on Pikachu. Huggles got in on the party and climbed onto Pikachu and Pichu before parking on the top. Ash had a hard time keeping all three balanced on his head.

"Look, it's a totem pole!" pointed Hay Lin. The guardians and Elyon took pictures of the mouse made totem pole while everyone laughed. Irma departed before returning with cake.

"Oh, Ash…" she called as she fingered the frosting. When he turned to her, Irma dabbed the frosting onto his nose. Ash gawked at Irma's act as Huggles crawled down to lick the frosting from his nose.

"So, what kind of Pokémon is that?" asked Max.

"Mister Huggles isn't a Pokémon, it's a dormouse," Will corrected as she took Huggles away. Irma dabbed more frosting before smothering on Ash's lips. He gasped before Irma kissed him. This summoned a smile from the Guardian of the Guardians and laughs from the rest.

"Now _that's…_ a sweet kiss!" joked Misty. As Ash cleaned his face, Julian arrived to meet his new son.

"How's the party, Ash?" he asked.

"Just great, Ju-" Ash stopped before correcting himself. "I mean… Dad." Julian giggled to the correction, not minding it.

"I understand. It'll take some time to get used to. Caleb's having a nice talk with your… or I should say your brother's talking to your mother. She's nothing like Nerissa for sure."

"So I've heard." The two talked when people gathered on the floor to dance. Julian and Delia began the routine with a waltz to which others joined in while more watched. Seeing people dancing made Ash recall his date with Irma and turned to her. "They're having a lot of fun."

"Sure are," she agreed. "Maybe I can try to dance like them." They saw a raven-haired woman with narrow eyes inviting Brock to the floor while classical music played. Will and Matt, Molly and Max, Cornelia and Caleb, Hay Lin and Eric and Taranee and Nigel danced to the floor and performing the waltz like the newlyweds. To Ash, Irma's wish would be granted.

"Right, like what we wished during our first date?" Irma blinked.

"Yeah, I did make that-" She stopped when she realized Ash's point as he stood in front of her.

"May I have this dance, Milady?" Irma giggled, humored to his fashion of the request.

"But of course!" Ash escorted Irma to the dance floor, much to Misty's chagrin and May's chuckling. Ash and Irma danced around with plenty of people awing the young trainer's moves. Irma, moved by Ash, rested her head on his chest while a slow and loving song, easing the pace. "Well, it's another wish fulfilled." She gave Ash another kiss while her foot popped up. Misty wanted to get a word about how Irma's treatment to Ash. As the two danced, Irma placed her head on Ash's chest, feeling his heartbeat. That heart beating entranced her to cause bubbles in the shape of hearts to emerge. Misty, May and Dawn gawked to the bubbles emerging.

"Did Mrs. Ketchum order a bubble machine?" wondered the blue-haired.

"How much did she put into this wedding?" blinked Misty. The song soon ended. Irma, still entranced to Ash's heart, didn't notice. The applauding didn't stir her either.

"Irma?" called Ash. Buneary, Bellossom, Pikachu and Ash's Bulbasaur saw this while dancing as well. Irma didn't hear her boyfriend. "The song's over."

"Can't be…" Irma muttered, still hearing Ash's heart, not him. Everyone wondered if Irma had been sick. Any concern for the brunette ended when she woke to find everyone staring at her. She became embarrassed instantly.

"I wonder if Irma's listening to a different genre of music," Max thought.

"Not too sure about that," Elyon chuckled.

"I think saying 'no need to worry' to her will make things worse," Dawn shuttered.

"Yeah, she'll need a long time to recover from that," Will nervously murmured. Cornelia and Caleb reached Ash and Irma, still red in the face.

"Seems you're pretty attached," Cornelia teased.

"Sorry, got lost inside," Irma admitted.

"Knowing where your head was, literally… Anyway, I wanted to ask if I can have a turn with Ash?" This got to Ash and Irma glancing to each other. "In a few years, I may be calling Ash my little in-law." Irma realized the reason for the request.

"I see. Of course, and I'm dancing with Caleb then?"

"Sure!" Accepting, Cornelia took Ash back out while Caleb offered his hand.

"What do you say, milady?" he tried Ash's tactic.

"Alright, but you better be careful of my feet, buster," she warned. "I paid good money for the pedicure in preparing for the wedding." Both pairs resumed the dance on the floor. A little while after a few more songs played, the emcee got the microphone.

"Let's get the single ladies on the floor!" he announced. "It's time to toss the bouquet!" The girls became excited and gathered on the floor. Julian and Delia stood across from the gathering girls. "Okay, Julian… Here's the deal: You have to spin Delia three times before she tosses the bouquet." Julian's nod had him spin Delia the three required times. Facing away from the ladies, she readied her arm. "Alright… On the count of three, toss the bouquet. Here we go, one… two… three!" Delia flung the bouquet back to the girls who piled on. Before long, Elyon emerged with the bouquet.

"I got it!" she claimed. The people clapped to the queen's success. Will, Delia and Cornelia hugged Elyon for her victory.

"Okay, now it's the garter toss! Let's get the men out here!" The guys emerged to the floor as Julian had the garter in hand after digging in Delia's wedding dress and removing it from the leg. "Julian's got the garter… Now who will claim it? Fire away!" Julian slinged the garter into the crowd of men, but Ash stayed out. From the pile… it's Tracey holding the garter.

"I got it!" he claimed. Elyon clapped to the performance. Tracey reached the emcee with Elyon.

"So here may be the next couple: Tracey Sketchit and Elyon Brown!" To the two, it's fun. That's when Julian gathered the crowd with a glass of wine in hand. Some of the adults had glasses of wine while the teens and kids had either water, milk or soda.

"Everyone, I like to make a toast," he spoke up. People gathered to hear what the new husband had to say. "First off, I want to toast Pallet Town and those from around the region for the wedding. This wouldn't have been so big without you as witnesses to my engagement to my new wife."Delia nodded as she risen her glass as well. That's when Julian had more. "There's someone else I want to give a toast to: my new son, Ash. He's the one who first showed me my new bride, despite his initial purpose of training. Whether or not this was his intent, it was a step forward to finding not only happiness for myself, but all of us, to Caleb, to Elyon and to Ash's Pokémon." Everyone raised their glass.

"Cheers!" they… cheered. Irma wrapped her arm around Ash while Caleb wildly combed through his hair. The party wound down and a carriage arrived with cans and a sign reading "JUST MARRIED." Caleb reached the carriage pulled by a white unicorn with a fiery mane.

"Rapidash, make sure my father and mother get to the harbor safely," he promised as he petted the unicorn. Rapidash neighed as the newlyweds boarded. Everyone watched as a chauffeur got to the reigns. Delia had Ash and Caleb come forward.

"I can trust you two to behave while we're out on this honeymoon?" she asked.

"Don't worry, mother," Caleb trusted. "The house will still stand by the time you return." Delia nodded before turning to Ash.

"I know you'll be back in Sinnoh with Dawn and Brock. When you do, make sure you change you're you-know-what's everyday. Same with you, Caleb." Ash smacked his face while Caleb blinked to the rule. Delia boarded the carriage before the chauffeur ordered Rapidash to depart to a waiving crowd. While watching them leave, Caleb wanted to know what Delia meant.

"By you-know-whats, what did she mean?" Ash had Caleb lean to his head where he whispered the item. Caleb's face became red. "You can't be serious…" Ash nodded to the claim. It got late and everyone started to head back home. Dawn, Brock, Tracey, May and Max gathered while Ash started to catch up with Caleb, Cornelia and Irma.

"I'm not happy with Irma claiming Ash," Misty moaned. "Though, if I wasn't so arrogant about who Ash was and wasn't as focused about what he did to my bike… I would've wanted him as my own."

"I know, but when I saw the two together, I saw the chemistry being better than what I had with Ash," May admitted.

"Those two were meant and I don't want to see anything bad happen to them," Dawn promised. "But it's nice to have met some of Ash's traveling companions before my turn."

"Totally," Tracey agreed. Misty sighed, wishing she still had a chance.

"Well, I'm heading back to Cerulean City," she explained. "No doubt my sisters will want to know how it went."

"Same with my mom and dad when I get back to Petalburg City," Max sided. "Of course, May will get me there before she continues in Johto." May had a question for Dawn about her plans.

"Dawn, where are you going?" she asked.

"Brock and I will be at the Pokémon Center," Dawn replied. "I heard the girls Ash knew will occupy the household while their parents are away." That's when the new brothers and their guardian girlfriends reached. "Oh, Ash, Caleb… I wanted to ask a favor of you!" Ash and Caleb blinked but wanted to know.

"What's up?" questioned Ash.

"Could you look after Buneary tonight? I think the wedding has made her get closer to Pikachu." Irma saw Buneary and nodded.

"Of course we will," she accepted. Buneary leaped from Dawn to Irma.

"Thanks." Ash turned to the others who visited.

"Misty, Max, May," he named off. "Thanks for coming to see the wedding."

"Anytime, Ash," May chuckled. Misty turned her head away from seeing Ash. After their farewells, they split to their homes and destinations. At the Ketchum household, Hay Lin made hot cocoa to the group of guardians, boyfriends and Elyon with Mimey who stayed. The girls were barefoot while the boys wore white t-shirts worn under their tuxedos.

"To the united families!" cheered Hay Lin with her cup risen.

"To the united families!" the rest copied. The teens and the Pokémon enjoyed the night since the wedding ended.

"You know, I saw that grassy hill at the edge of town," Caleb pointed out. To Ash, that was a familiar spot.

"Yeah, that's where I learned to board before becoming a Pokémon Trainer," Ash explained.

"I see… I still remember how you mumboard in Meridian. What do you say, first thing in the morning?" Ash had a smirk on his face.

"You beat me there but these hills are my turf. It's on!"

"Oh, it is… little brother." The girls had sweat drops on their heads, even the Pokémon from the exchange.

"Great…" Will groaned. "It's been a few hours since they're family and already there's a competition?"

"Now you know what Irma and I go through with our siblings," Cornelia compared. "If you have a little brother or sister between your mother and Mister Collins, get ready for it." Will winced to the thought.

"Now… I'm starting to panic." Elyon dug a scrapbook from a shelf.

"Delia showed me a few days ago," she started with her opening the scrapbook. "Check this out." The guardians surrounded Elyon, as well as Matt. It had pictures of Ash as an infant. One of the pictures had Ash with spaghetti over his face with sauce. Another was Ash in a bath with Delia washing him which he cried.

"Oh my goodness," squealed Taranee. "He's so adorable!" The coos made Ash greatly embarrassed that his face turned blood red. Caleb and Matt saw the humiliated face and cackled in his ridicule. No baseball cap to wear from the wedding, he couldn't hide the humility writing his own face. Done with looking at pictures though pages in the scrapbook, Elyon and the guardians came to Ash with compliments. "He hasn't changed all that much since his early years." Taranee even pinched his cheek and stretched it.

"He still has those cute wittle ziggy zags for all this time," Will cooed as she rubbed the zigzags below his eyes. The cooing made Ash's face more red.

"In front of Caleb and Irma?" he whimpered. "Really?" Will patted Ash in the back while Hay Lin itched at his neck to tickle.

"Come on, Ash!" giggled Elyon. "It's not that bad. Besides, Cornelia's baby pictures weren't as cute." Cornelia gawked at Elyon's ploy.

"No, they're not!" she berated. "They're-" Matt quieted Cornelia with a hand over her mouth.

"We're trying to make him smile," he reasoned. Huggles and the Pokémon grew concerned. The guardians continued to try getting Ash to be happy.

"It's okay, Ash," Hay Lin comforted. "The Guardian of the Guardians has been through worse." They tried massaging, tickling, hugging him… nothing worked… until Irma had an idea.

"This _is_ my boyfriend," she plotted. "I got this." All cleared to see what Irma had in store. She put on an innocent smile to Ash. "We're happy to have you as family and we're here if you need us." She batted her eyes and caressed his face. Ash knew Irma tried to help ease his tension. It seemed his embarrassment wasn't anything to be conquered. However, her smile and her concern for him made Ash relent.

"I'm sorry," he finally mumbled. "I beat Phobos and Team Rocket. I can't believe this was getting to me more."

"It's all good, Ash." She had one more lip-to-lip meeting and Ash finally smiled again.

"Ash is certainly one-of-a-kind," Eric snickered.

"Meantime, I'm ready to come back to Heatherfield," Nigel requested.

"I'm sure we all do, Nigel," Will agreed. "I'll open the portal to get us back home." As she headed out the door, Cornelia had a request.

"Hey, Will!" she called. Will turned to the eldest guardian. "Could you tell the Lairs and my parents that we're not coming back tonight?"

"Yeah, no problem! I'll say that you two are spending time with your boyfriends."

"You're the best, Will," Irma praised. Elyon, the other guardians and their boyfriends stepped out of the house. Late in the night after the rest departed, the Ketchum household had only Ash, Irma, Caleb, Cornelia and the Pokémon with Pikachu and Buneary snuggled at one end of the couch while Bulbasaur and Bellossom under a blanket at the other end. Cornelia woke up and entered the bathroom, poured a cup of water from the sink.

"It's not the same as back in the apartment or in Elyon's castle," she murmured. She tossed the paper cup in the waste bucket before seeing Ash's room and creaking the door open. Looking, she found Ash and Irma snuggled like the day after Phobos' death. On the desk were medals of Meridian given to Ash and his Pokémon from Elyon. She entered and stroked Ash's hair gently. "Ash, you're a wonderful young man." She proceeded and kissed him on the forehead. After that, she journeyed back to sleep with Caleb. Irma swayed in her sleep softly, a beat in her head helping her smile. She leaned over her boyfriend's face.

"You may kiss the bride," she muttered. Despite sleeping, the two kissed… and didn't want to stop.

"I do," he muttered. "I do." The kissing continued. One couple united under marriage. A few more may follow suit. Before the day, Ash and Caleb were friends. Now they're brothers. Ash gained a father, Caleb gained a mother and now they gained custody of the house… until the honeymoon ends.

* * *

FIN


End file.
